1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used in a wireless communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a method of handling a resource exchange and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In traditional communication systems, especially wireless communication systems, two communication devices communicate with each other via a base station, i.e., the base station is an intermediate entity between the communication devices. Such a scenario is inefficient in aspects of coverage area, resource utilization and transmission delay, especially when the communication devices are close to each other and are able to communicate with each other directly.
Thus, device-to-device (D2D) communication is proposed, and a coverage area of the base station, the resource utilization and/or the transmission delay may thus be improved. For example, the D2D communication may be realized, after an initialization (e.g., connection establishment and/or peer discovery) is assisted by the base station. Then, two nearby communication devices may communicate (e.g., transmitting/receiving packets) with each other directly according to the D2D communication, and the base station does not need to forwards the packets transmitted between the communication devices.
However, resource allocation for the traditional communication systems cannot be applied to the D2D communication because characteristics of the D2D communication are different from those of the traditional communication systems. Thus, a new resource allocation is needed for the D2D communication.
In addition, the ad-hoc characteristic of the D2D communication introduces a new problem to the resource allocation: truth-telling issue. In more detail, information fed back from communication devices involved in the D2D communication (hereinafter the D2D pair for short) should be honest for the network to allocate the resource efficiently and correctly. However, it is difficult for the network to validate the information because the D2D communications only occur within the D2D pair (or the D2D devices). Thus, the D2D pair may thus be motivated to feed back fake information when the fake information may bring advantages to the D2D pair from the resource allocation. The above situations may happen, when the D2D pair or users of the D2D pair are rational (e.g., selfish). Thus, a problem of the fake information fed back by the D2D pair should be solved.